Sweet, Sweet, Revenge
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: When Light was only eight years old, he was taken from his parents because of the mental abuse, he was sent to Wammy's House For Extraordinary Children because of his high IQ. At Wammy's they took away his birth name and gave him a new name, K,. He meets a strange, yet misunderstood boy called L. Full summary inside. LXLight DomXSub Rated M just encase.


**Sweet, Sweet Revenge**

**Summary-**

When Light was only eight years old, he was taken from his parents because of the mental abuse, he was sent to Wammy's House For Extraordinary Children because of his high IQ. At Wammy's they took away his birth name and gave him a new name, K, and a code name: Kira. He meets a strange, yet missunderstood boy called L. L takes him under his wing and the two become close, when L is assigned a case in Japan, he demands that 'his' Kira come with him. What will happen when they bump into Kira's old parents? LXLight (DomXSub). Rated M just to be safe.

**Prolog-**

For all of Light Yagami's short eight years of life he was told that he had to be the perfect son. He had to always be polite, protect his little five year old sister, help his mother when ever she needed it, and to make sure he made his father proud. Light had to always bring him good grades, had to be better than every other student, he had to show everyone that the eldest Yagami child was the best, that the Yagami name was the best. This was ingrained into his head since he was able to understand.

Being perfect meant that he was always one step ahead of everyone. Being perfect meant that he could not be flawed. Being perfect meant never having friends, only acquaintances. Being perfect meant that he had to be seen as something more than human. Being perfect was boring.

He was never aloud to get dirty, he had to make sure that look 100% perfect. Nothing out of place, not even a single hair. If he was to be perfect he had to look perfect, because looks were everything. If you looked important then you had to be important. If you looked like a slob, then you had to be a slob. It was as simple as that. This too had been ingrained into him.

He learned quick how to be perfect. Because only perfect little boys were allowed to eat. Only perfect little boys were allowed to be loved. If you were not perfect you would be sent to your room until you were perfect. Even if it meant no food for a few days, until father saw you as perfect you got no love, not attention, no food.

Light's stomach growled angrily at him, reprimanding him for not being perfect. It was yelling at him for getting an 'A-' in class today. The smell of the dinner his mother and little sister had made that day wafted into his room, teasing him, punishing him even more. Light's mouth begain to water and his stomach yelled at him to go eat, but Light knew the rules, only perfect little boys get to eat. And he had not been perfect.

Light curled up onto his bed, his knees against his chest, and arms around his stomach. This was the second day that he had not be perfect. Tears begain to gather in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. It was his fault that he was up here and not down there. He had not been perfect.

He closed his eyes, and tried not to think about the delicious smelling dinner. He would be perfect tomorrow.

**-Revenge-**

Light opened his eyes as his alarm clock began to scream at him to get up. He uncurled himself and sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He turned off his alarm and got out of bed, he grabbed his school clothes before silently walking to the bathroom. Perfect little boys do not make any sound when walking around.

He showered and did his normal morning routine, making sure that he looked perfect. He took his dirty clothes back into his room and put them in his hamper while checking the time. He walked out of his room and down the hall to his little sister's room. He gently woke her and helped her get ready for the day, because that is what the perfect big brother did, he made sure his little sister was up and ready to face the day.

Once they were ready, he lead her down stairs and helped her get into her seat at the table. His mother walked over to them and only kissed his sister goodmorning. "Goodmorning Sayu, did you sleep well?" She asked as she begain to make only Sayu and herself breakfast. It was only natural since his father had not declaired him perfect yet. So Light sat at the table, not talking or eating, while he waited for it was time to walk to school.

When it was time to walk to school, Light check his backpack to make sure he had everything he needed before walking to the door. "I'm leaving mother." He didn't get a reply back, but he never expected to get one. Only perfect little boys get noticed.

When he got to school, his stomach was practically eating itself. He knew that he could have gone to the cafeteria and gotten something, but that would be against the rules. Because only perfect little boys got to eat. He walked into his class and wasn't surprised when he saw he was the first student there. His teacher was looking over some papers at her desk, nott noticing him there.

His growling stomach got his teacher's attention. She looked up from her papers and was shocked to see Light sitting at his desk reading a book, as if everything was normal, which to him, it was. "Light, are you hungry?" She asked.

Light sat unmoving, it was rude to lie because perfect little boys didn't lie. But if he told the truth and said he was hungry then she would tell him to go eat, and then he would have to explain to her that since he had not been perfect he was not allowed to eat. And if he told her that then she would call someone because he was being abused. Light was not stupid, he knew that he was being mentally abused by his parents, but he also knew that is he told anyone then he would be taken away from his family. And to be honest, even though he was afraid of his father, he was more afraid of being taken away from his family.

"Yes ma'am." Light said softly, perfect boys do not lie.

"Then why don't you go eat breakfast, you still have time to go eat real quick." His teacher said.

"I can't" Light said closing his eyes, knowing that he was going to be taken away from his family soon.

"And why can't you Light?" His teacher asked.

"Only perfect little boys get to eat." Light said.

"What do you mean?" His asked.

"I was not perfect, so I do not get to eat. Father said so. And until father says I am his perfect son I can not eat, because only perfect boys get to eat." Light replied.

"I see." His teach said then got up, "I'll be right back Light." She left the class room and Light sighed and opened his eyes slowly, and looked at his desk. He put his book back into his backpack and waited for his teacher come back. He knew she went to go get the principal, he knew that they were going to take him to see the counselor if they didn't bring him with them. He sat in his seat like the perfect little boy he was trained to be.

When his teacher got back, she had the principal and the counselor with her, and they began to ask him questions, and he answered truthfully. That day he was taken away from his family and would not see them until the court date that the Department of child services set.

**-Revenge-**

Light sat in the court room waiting along with everyone else for the judge to tell him where he would be living. "Because of your high AT scores," The judge started and Light remebered all of the AT test they had given him, most of them he breezed through them, finishing them in less than twenty minutes, but one of the AT test had taken him about on hour and 54 minutes to finish, and it was more challeging but he was still able to finish it, "We have decided to send you to Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children in Winchester, England. You will not be going back to your family. The Yagami family will be under careful watch and if we find that you are mentaly abusing Sayu as well, she too will be taken away." The judge said, then looked down at his notes. "Light, your guardian, Mr. Wammy, will be here to take you to your new home." Light nodded and tuned out the rest out.

He was going to be taken not only from his family, but also Japan. He was thankful that he had been forced to learn how to speak English at a young age. What was the place like? How big was it? What would the other kids be like? Were they like him? Or were they-

His though was cut of by a hand landing gently on his shoulder. He looked at the owner of the hand with a blank face and saw that it was a kind looking old man. "Hello Light, I am Quillish Wammy, I am the owner of Wammy's House for Extraordinary Children. If you would please come with me we will leave for home now." the old man, Mr. Wammy, said.

"What about my stuff?" Light asked.

"You will not need it." Mr. Wammy kindly, "We will be providing you new clothing and other necessities." Light nodded as he got up and followed the Mr. Wammy out of the building, feeling his father's heated glare on his back.


End file.
